Where do I see myself in 10 years
by irnbru32
Summary: 18 year old Santana Lopez wrote a letter to herself 10 years in to the future for an English assignment. Now her 28 year old Self find the letter and compares what she wished her future to be and what it turned out to be.


**Hey everyone,**

**So this is my second Brittana story. I got the idea from when someone at comic con asked Naya about what Advice season 3 Santana would give to season 1 Santana (Her answer-Stay away from Finn). It's set around the 'I kissed a girl' episode in season 3 but its a little AU.**

**So please Enjoy and tell what you think of it XxX (thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my stories you're amazing Xxx)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything **

Where do I see myself in 10 years.

28year old Santana Lopez trudged through her front door and through her keys in to the glass bowl that they were usually kept in by the door and kicked off her shoes.

"Urgh what a long ass day" she grumbled to herself as she walked through her home and entered the kitchen.

She clicked the light on to the kitchen and stood blinking in the doorway as the sudden light blinded her. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she staggered to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and listened. The house was eerily quiet for a Friday night, Brittany was usually flying about dancing to songs on the radio or they had people over. She sighed and headed over to the table and sat down and opening the bottle and taking a long sip.

Sighing as the cool liquid slid down her throat, easing some of the tension that had wrapped it's self around her body. Looking around the room she saw boxes, some opened and some still closed. Brittany must have been trying to unpack the last of the boxes they had lying about. Brittany and her had moved in to this house over a year ago and had managed to unpack most of the stuff that they had however with work and other commitments the last few boxes had been discarded to do at a later date. Doing a double take on one of the boxes she saw a small lily on top of one of the boxes.

She got up and approached the box and picked up the lily, taking a sniff of the plant carefully so not to get the orange pollen on her nose, she smiled. Brittany loved lilies; it was her favourite flower so by default it was Santana's too. Santana looked down at the box that the lily was on top of. Again in Brittany's curvy hand writing Santana's name was printed on the top of a note where the lily was lying.

Picking it up Santana opened it and read aloud the note.

_Hey babe,_

_I just went around to Quinn's to keep her company since Rachel's away on tour with her show._

_Be back soon._

_Love you billions and billions_

_Britt-Britt xx_

_Ps- The box the lily is on is all your stuff, thought you might want to go through it xx_

Santana smiled at the letter in her hand, they were always trying to find new ways to tell each other how much they loved each other- I love you more than Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury, I love you more than sue loves her tracksuits, I love more than Edward loves Bella, I love you more than Christian Grey loves whipping People. Ok so the last one was weird but Santana couldn't think of anything and she panicked but Brittany's face was priceless.

She moved over to the sink and got a small glass of water to put the lily in. Setting the glass with the lily down on the centre of the table Santana turned her attention to the box Brittany had mention in the letter.

The box was labelled 'Santana's stuff important', so Santana knew that most of it would be treasured mementos from high school and college and other personal things, which was why Brittany probably didn't touch it. Even though they had been together since high school and been best friends since before they were born, they respected each other's privacy knowing that if one wanted the other to know they would tell or show them.

Sighing at the thought of the task and effort it would cause, Santana pulled the tape that kept the box closed off and opened the top of the box.

Looking in the box Santana saw pictures of when she was a cheerio in high school and pictures of the glee club. There were also pictures of her and Brittany through the college years and on holiday, pictures of the few glee club reunions that they had throughout the year one being at Mr Shue's wedding and a few family photo's. There were also some items that she had kept like her cheerio's uniform ( which she had to steal), the trophy's they had won in Chicago after winning nationals, her senior year yearbook and few other items that had meant something to her.

After looking through all of it she was about to start putting all of the stuff back in to the box when she notice an envelope that was stuck at the bottom of the box. Pulling the envelope from the box she noticed that the letter was addressed to 'my 28 to 30 year old self.' Santana smiled knowing exactly what the letter was since she remembered writing it and thinking it was the most stupidest thing she's ever done but feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

_McKinley High School 2012 _

"_Right class today we will be writing a letter" said the aging English teacher, frowning at the class's collective groan. "But there's a twist...you'll be writing the letter to yourself but 10 years in to the future."_

_This peaked the attention of half the class the other half was sitting dosing in the warm sun that was coming in through the window, Santana among them. English Last thing on a Friday was not something Santana signed up for but whatever she need it to graduate and it was easy._

_The teacher explained some of the things that should go in to the letter like, what you expect to be doing in 10years, the type of job you think you'll have, will you have kids, be married, will you still be in touch with your friends from high school?_

_Santana glared at the blank sheet of paper in front of her. This assignment was the most stupid thing she had ever heard of, almost as bad as Mr Shue's attempt with the whole Saturday night fever theme in glee club to get them to think about what they wanted to do with their lives._

_Santana smirked as an idea popped in to her head; she was going to make a meal out of this. She wrote about hoping that sue would be president, that Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury's baby wasn't ginger and curly and other things that were utterly ridiculous like Berry getting a fashion sense. _

_By the end of the period, when the other students had handed their letter and were heading off to enjoy their school free weekend, Santana slowly packed away her things and headed over to the teachers desk and gave the old bat her letter. She smirked when she heard the teacher click her tongue in disapproval but was surprised when the teacher called her back._

"_As amusing as this letter is Miss Lopez, you've clearly not understood the point of the lesson wither you wanted to or not." The teacher looked up at her with disapproving eyes "Santana I know that looking in to the future is a scary thing especially if you don't know exactly where you stand in it but writing it down, naming some goals, some possible venture that you might want to explore helps you work out what you want and don't want in life"_

"_Mrs Franklin that letter was just a joke...that's all" Santana said as she kept looking at the door hoping to escape._

"_Yes that may be but your life is not Santana, I know that you want to go and enjoy your weekend with your friends but please...just do me a favour and think about what you want out of your life, you only get one shot at it and they say that life flashes before your eyes before you die so why not make it worth watching." Mrs Franklin looked up in to the Latina's face and smiled "Just really think about what you want out of life or who you want in it...you're a very talented young lady and whatever you choose to do, if you put your mind to it I know that you will succeed in whatever it is."_

_Santana stood in front of her teacher unsure of what to do or say. So she just nodded, turned and left without another word. Jogging to her car she shook what had just happened out of her head, it was just another teacher that was on her back about the future. When she got home she sent Brittany a text to come over after dinner for some sweet lady kisses. Going up to her room to start the little home work she had, best to get all out of the way so she had the whole weekend to relax._

_However when she had started on her History home work her mind kept going back to what the English teacher had said. So without conscious thought to what she was doing she ripped out a blank page and wrote "To my 28 year old self" _

Present day

Santana smile at the memory that Mrs Franklin had been the one out of all the teachers in McKinley including Mr Shue, Miss Pillsbury and Sue to be the one that had guided her to be the successful person she was today. Sadly Mrs Franklin had died a few years after Santana had graduated due to a heart attack and Santana was thankful that on the Monday after the talk, Santana had waited after school and thanked the English teacher.

Smiling Santana ripped open the letter and began to read:

_To my 28-30 year old self, (since I don't know when or if you'll ever read this)_

_So my old batty English teacher has given us an assignment that I have to write a letter to you and to be honest I thought it was the biggest heap of bull ever and wrote some funny story about Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury's kid in class but sadly Mrs Franklin didn't find it as funny as I did._

_And I've been sitting here for the last 20 minutes trying to do my history homework but my mind keeps going back to the little speech she gave me before I left. Everybody is so serious about the future and everybody seems to be more concerned about mine than I am._

_But the real reason for that... is I guess I'm scared of what going to happen to me. I know that I have good grades and most of my classes are AP and I haven't told anyone this and I don't know why I'm tell you this either because you'll know since your me but I have been applying to colleges, some like Stanford, Columbia, UCLA and just to annoy Quinn...Yale and a few others. Even though I hate to admit it Mr Shue gave me the idea to do law but I'll never tell him that HAHAHA (OMG what type of dork writes HAHAHA in a letter... me apparently) But I have yet to hear back from any of them so who Knows how that will turn out...well you will ... I'll either end up some college graduate or a washed up loser who didn't make it out of Lima._

_People keep asking me what I want in my future and my first answer is fame but I'm not sure that's what I really want to do. I want to do something substantial with my life. But deep down at the bottom of my heart I know all that I want in my life is Brittany, she's been the driving force in my life for ages...helping me deal with things that have been too hard to face alone...even though she doesn't know it._

_I hope that when/if I read this again that I'll still be with Brittany and that we have a life together. I know that she'll go on to do great thing in the dancing world if that what she wants to do or she'll be great in anything she wants to do because she's just the type of person that everyone loves, and she accepts anyone for who they are and doesn't judge them...sometimes I wish I could be like that._

_I'm Almost embarrassed by what I want my ideal life to turn out like now that I'm really thinking about it...I want a steady job, Maybe as a lawyer...I could totally do a legally blonde type thing except I would have to be called legally lesbian or legally Latina...I'll stop before I get to off topic. Anyway it's quite mundane what I want...A house, a job, maybe some kids in the future...dunno about that one...maybe I could rent some that way I could put them back when we're finished with them...I wonder if Quinn will let me rent out Beth...damn Shelby's got her now oh well...so kids is a maybe and Brittany's gonna have it cause there is no way I'm popping out something the size of a watermelon outta my lady bit's...I only allow things to be pushed in not out and Britt's flexible she'll manage but back on to the topic most of all, I want that to happen with Brittany and only Brittany. _

_I know I'll marry that girl one day, if we have to move to another state fine as long as one day I get to call her my wife...don't tell anyone this but I already do. If anyone found out my HBIC title would be in question and Quinn can't have it! _

_I wonder who I'll keep in touch with after school...defiantly not Berry that's for sure but hopefully Quinn, Mercedes and Puck...maybe even the Asians since I know that Britt is fond of the dancing one. I wonder if I'll remember anyone since I'll be all old and stuff...god please let me forget Finchel, they were the bane of my existence ...stupid Finn outing me...I really hope we get him back for that._

_There's always a thought at the back of my mind about my Abulea...Does she ever love me again? I hope so...I want her to... me and Brittany. I also hope that in the future people will be less ignorant to people being different, I suppose Mr Shue was right there to being different is what makes you special...but I don't want anyone to be forced to come out the way I was...please kill Finn for that...maybe that's a good reason for you not reading this...you can't because you're in prison for killing Finn (High five if your are) _

_I guess this assignment wasn't as stupid after all, stupid Mrs Franklin being right but I suppose that if it was Mr Shue that asked me to do this I would of just wrote another funny story about his curly ginger kid that he'll have. _

_So I'll end this letter...I hope I'm still as much of a bad ass as I am now and still as hot._

_Love _

_ME -age 18 _

_Ps. I know that is a shit way to end the letter but what's the chances of me ever reading this again._

Santana smiled down at the letter and the words written most of what she had wished for had happened. She had a house, a very good job at a top firm (she got in to most of the colleges she applied for-but graduated top of her class at Stanford) and she had Brittany, her wife.

Brittany had made it in the dance world after being picked up in her sophomore year of college by some big dance company and had been on tour with some big stars like Beyonce, Justin Timberlake and Madonna to name a few. Now she owned a dance studio with Mike- the dancing Asian from glee club.

She had kept in touch with more people than she thought, even Rachel Berry, who in a very surprising twist had turned gay with Fabray and now lived in the same town as Santana and Brittany.

The rest of the group they saw at least once a year that group included- the Asians, lady Hummel, Mercedes, Wheels, Trouty, Puck, Mr Shue and Mrs Shue and Finn...yes they had settled their differences and Santana did not end up in jail.

She was living her ideal life and she couldn't be happier with how her life turned out, there were still a few things that hadn't been resolved. Like things with her Abulea, it wasn't as bad as it was back then but it still wasn't great.

Santana jumped slightly when she felt arms wrap lightly around her neck from behind and a gentle kiss being placed in her head.

"What's that you got there?" Her wife's voice floated over her shoulder before lips were placed just next to her ear in another light kiss.

"Nothing just a letter that I wrote in high school for an English assignment" Santana muttered, leaning her head back against her wife. "We had to write it to our future self's saying what we wanted out of life"

"And did you get everything you wanted?" Asked Brittany as she removed her arms from Santana's shoulders and sat down next to her.

"Yeah and so much more" Santana said as she leaned forward to kiss Brittany.

"I'm glad...I couldn't of asked for a better life as well" Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips. "How's he been today?"

"_They've_ been good...it could be a still she Britt" Santana said as she pulled back and smiled as Brittany's hand immediately went to her swollen stomach.

"Well whatever they are we're gonna love them all the same, we'll make on beautiful family" Brittany said looking up at Santana with a big happy smile on her face.

Santana had to smile to herself after reading her younger self's letter about renting out the kid's, there was no way she was putting her baby back, and yes...she was the one having it, that was the one thing she was glad changed. She wanted to be a mother and so did Brittany and they were going to make kick ass parents.

"Of course we will have you seen how hot we are...we'll be one big smoking hot family that's for sure"


End file.
